creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Inside Us
I don't remember when it started, and don't really want to remember, either. All I know was it didn't take long. After a few days, all of your friends and family would be dead by those... those... things. Another thing I don't remember is how it started. It was all a blur of panic and screaming, then in a few days there was silence. Nothing. It grew inside of you. Who knows what it did then? The popular theory was that it laid eggs in your chest cavity and stomach, then the eggs were carried on the wind to land in your food, water, anything. Nobody lived to see what actually happened. Symptoms include stomach pains, insomnia, hallucinations, and even a coma. This is my story and how it leads up to now. It Begins It was a normal day as any other. Nothing unusual happened except the news stations were all reporting on a new disease. Not very severe unless you were one of the rare coma cases. It mostly occurred in small towns in Africa and South America. It was day one and people were already seeing the advanced symptoms. For all we knew this was the start of a much larger disease, but this was as bad as it got until... you know. Anyways, it was a clear Summer day and I dropped off my kids at daycare, dropped my wife off at her job and drove over to mine. Nothing fancy, I was just an industrial supplies salesman. I passed up on the typical watercooler talk, and that may have been what saved me for all this time. Who knows how many eggs were in that tank. It wasn't until about noon when we were listening to the radio our boss gave us. The first cases of what I called "bursts" because of the bursting of the stomach. Nobody was able to get a glimpse of the creature because they were highly hostile and would kill you on sight. All of the doctors in these towns were wiped out and all of the reporters were trapped in these countries. I felt bad for them Little did I know it was nearing closer and closer to me every minute. It was nearing the end of my shift, so I began to pack up and turned on the radio one more time. The first reports of bursts in the states. I rushed out of there. I didn't care if I hadn't stayed until the second my shift ended, I was worried. Sweat beaded down my forehead. I was so hunched over while driving that sweat dripped onto the dashboard. I pulled in front of the strip mall where the coffee shop my wife worked in was. It was all covered in quarantine signs and plastic sheets. I got out of my car and mumbled, "No..." repeatedly under my breath. Riot police brought out a flamethrower and burned down everything. I left before all of it was burned down. Next to the day care. It was completely empty. There was nothing there. The lights were off and nobody was inside. I couldn't believe it. All of my family gone within minutes. I sped home. I passed so many scenes of violence on my way home. Not only selfish things like looting and just plain murder, but also scenes of people saving others. A man was in the middle of the road with an abnormally large stomach for his body type, almost as if he was pregnant, was about to be torched by people that had seemingly stolen a flamethrower. The man seemed willing to die to save others. It was beautiful, in a twisted way. Then I saw another man burst open. A spider-like creature about the size of a cooking pan knocked down a man and clawed at his face. The man that was just torn open continued to squirm on the ground while the other man's face was being burrowed into. I got home and broke down the pallets that I stole from work. I knew they would come in handy. I boarded up everything. I heard scratching from somewhere. It didn't matter. I got the chainsaw from the garage and all the gasoline I could find. I crouched down in the kitchen. I saw my laptop over on the couch in the other room. I didn't want to grab it until the scratching sound went away. Then it hit me. I needed water. I was so thirsty. I didn't get anything to drink all day. I fixed myself a glass of water then quickly drank it. I heard a scream then the scratching went away. Probably one of them finding some prey. I ran to the couch and got my laptop. I turned it on and was finally able to get a good connection. I googled articles, blogs, anything about this disease. I found an article about how it transferred between people. I read that the eggs would thrive in water, the most common way to get the eggs inside of you. My stomach began to hurt. My brain was telling me how stupid I was to have gotten that water. So I wrote this down as some sort of record. I'm not able to sleep anymore, so it is advancing quickly. The End... of me and probably the world. Category:Monsters